An Everlasting Moment
by Shikawa
Summary: These are different drabbles of ChibiUsa and Hotaru spending time together doing certain things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. These drabbles of Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are written to entertain readers. This does contain shoujo-ai and for those of you who have no idea what that means, shoujo-ai is love between two girls. If this offends you in anyway, please leave now. You have been warned. As for the rest of you enjoy!

"Hmmm. This seems a little childish. What do you think Taru-chan?"

The pink haired girl came out of the dressing room in a pale red night gown with little blue butterflies all around it. She twirled around to give Hotaru a better look. The raven haired girl blushed when she noticed the back of the gown showed more than it should of. The gown itself was almost see through but the back of it showed all to her white underware.

"Taru-chan?"

"Huh? Oh s-sorry! Um...that one seems a bit "showy". Maybe something else that will keep you warm enough during the night?"

Chibi-Usa smiled and hugged her arm. "But with you at my side why would I need something warmer?" She kissed her cheek then sprung back to the dressing room to change into a different one. Hotaru touched the place where the soft kiss lingered and almost chuckled with amusement.The other girl came back out a few minutes later wearing a red top with a little white bow on it and some pajama shorts that were a bit too short but the older girl thought it was waay better than the other.

"How about this one? It covers most but does it seem alright?"

Hotaru smiled. "Yes. Its very cute Chibi-Usa. It really suits you."

The smaller girl blushed happily giggled. "Okay! I'll buy this one!"

Hotaru picked up her tote bag and waited for her girlfriend to get dressed again so they could pay for the pajamas. Maybe picking out clothes together wasn't so bad after all. After all its nice to get a second opinion on something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. These drabbles of Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are written to entertain readers. This does contain shoujo-ai and for those of you who have no idea what that means, shoujo-ai is love between two girls. If this offends you in anyway, please leave now. You have been warned. As for the rest of you enjoy!

_''And now back to our show. First up we have Kumiko from Okinawa who's going to spin the wheel first!''_

The two girls sat in front of the t.v. with the lights off trying to focus on the game show host when really this was just too boring to watch. However they had to think of something to tell Mr. Tomoe so he would let them spend some time together. School had gotten really busy and even though they saw each other at lunch that wasn't enough.

Chibi-Usa yawned and leaned her head slightly on Hotaru's shoulder. The raven haired girl smiled and kissed the other girl on the head. "Chibi-Usa are you tired? I'll go home so you can get some rest." A small hand pulled on her sleeve preventing her from standing up. "No its okay. I'm not tired." Hotaru sat back down and put an arm around the pink haired girl. Despite the words that came out of Chibi-Usa's mouth, light snoring was heard.

Hotaru chuckled quietly then turned the t.v. off. She lifted the smaller girl in her arms and slowly layed her down in bed. She covered her with her pink sheets and watched the pink haired girl happily for a moment before she kissed her good night and closed the door quietly.

As she walked down the sidewalk, Hotaru knew Chibi-Usa would be annoyed at her for leaving her like that but it was worth it to see that angelic face of hers looking so peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. These drabbles of Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are written to entertain readers. This does contain shoujo-ai and for those of you who have no idea what that means, shoujo-ai is love between two girls. If this offends you in anyway, please leave now. You have been warned. As for the rest of you enjoy!

Gift giving can be a special way to show someone you really care. Especially around Valentines Day. Though sometimes the gift giving can unexpectedly go a twisted turn. Chibi-Usa finally had enough money to buy a large teddy bear that her precious someone had been eyeing for a few weeks. Hotaru barely had and stuffed animals in her room so why not get a teddy bear to make it seem more cheery?

The pink haired girl was able to fight for the bear from guys who buying it for their sweethearts as a sign of their undying love. Right then though, she didn't really give a damn. After victoriously fist fighting a bunch of mentally five year old men, she slowly walked down the sidewalk panting and silently cursing at how heavy the teddy bear actually was to carry. It didn't look as heavy as it seemed when she saw it with Hotaru one time.

A couple hours she was at Hotaru's house sitting in her bathroom with her eyes red from crying and wrapped in a towel with her hair hanging down dripping with water. Chibi-Usa was walking when a car zoomed passed her splashing her with mud and water including the bear. The taller girl came back in with a hair brush and clean spare clothes.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Mnn. I'm sorry," Chibi-Usa said sniffing.

"No no! Its okay Chibi-Usa. I love the gift. It really means a lot." Hotaru said holding the smaller girl's hands together with hers. "There is no need to apologize or even cry such tears."

"I just wanted to do something special for you. You've always done a lot for me," The pink haired girl said leaning her head on Hotaru's chest. The taller girl hugged her then kissed her gently.

"Everyday with you is something special to remember. Every moment and second counts for me when I'm with you. We'll go to the kitchen and I'll make some hot chocolate for us after you dress. You'll feel much better then." Hotaru smiled and moved some hair out of Chibi-Usa's face.

"Could we have cookies too?"

"Why not."


End file.
